User talk:GakupOliver19
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Patchthepirate19/More Boys! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BeaNOwl (talk) 11:41, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello :3 my name is Chris, welcome to the wikia if nobody has greeted you just yet. Anyway this is about your pictures. I don't mind them at all, really I don't, they're very cute. But I would suggest that maybe you could make a blog entry to show them off/place them, instead of using the comment boxes on the pages. I really don't mind, not at all, it's only a suggestion Chrismh (talk) 23:06, May 8, 2013 (UTC) HI HI! PATCHTHEPIRATE! oops,sorry its nice to see you,please reply! Lalaloopsyme (talk) 17:57, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Ha,that happens quite often,i like your avatar,mine used to be a plain star cookie,until i changed it.also,do you like lala-oopsies? or moshi moshlings,or summer fun? because i have all thoose wiks that need editing! Lalaloopsyme (talk) 18:36, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok, its fine :) anyways,im an admin on lalaloopsy customized dolls wiki too ;) Lalaloopsyme (talk) 18:43, May 10, 2013 (UTC) also im going now,good luck:) Lalaloopsyme (talk) 18:56, May 10, 2013 (UTC) 'Bold text'[[title hiya im trolestia! did you upload the in a jam in youtube? can u upload more? cuz it does not show at our country.. PikachuDiapers123 (talk) 07:42, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Media: Example.ogg--~~~~Insert non-formatted text here ---- ]]'''Hiya Patch ( 01:35, May 27, 2013 (UTC)) 01:35, May 27, 2013 (UTC)A Wikia Contributor '' Hello? Bold text''[[title' Media: Example.ogg--~~~~Insert non-formatted text here ---- ]]'( 00:17, June 19, 2013 (UTC)) I don't like your comments you posted tonight I find them kind of offensive and rude so can you please stop with this already.' '''sorry.. Tonight?... Its morning...:\ Patchthepirate19 (talk) 00:26, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ~imaPatchthepirate19 (talk)' Um, I hate to bother you but you kind of upset someone by calling Suzette a freak and putting up violent commentary with it. I understand it was probably all in good fun, but insults and violence are two things we don't want on this wiki. Please don't do it again, I'd hate to have to give you a day ban for it. Chrismh (talk) 11:07, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry.. :\ ~IMAPatchthepirate19 (talk) 07:01, June 20, 2013 (UTC) [[title Media: Example.ogg--~~~~Insert non-formatted text here ---- ]]'''''Bold text( 18:14, June 21, 2013 (UTC)) Patch I mean Eriel you on yo? Yes. Patchthepirate19 (talk) 01:52, June 22, 2013 (UTC) --AskSuzette101 (talk) 14:51, August 3, 2013 (UTC)(AskSuzette101 (talk) 14:51, August 3, 2013 (UTC))The comments gave me an idea this is going on teh fanon wiki can ya go on my wiki no bullies allowed wiki ScrapsStitchedNSewn9 (talk) 23:01, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Whats your YouTube channel name? Lalaloopsy406 (talk) 01:41, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Is that you Fudging Chinita? Plus I love your Lalaloopsy art. Its so cute!LadyKittee (talk) 03:17, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! And yes that was me! Im eriel!O:-) Oh, cool! Your pretty.LadyKittee (talk) 19:40, August 29, 2013 (UTC) aww... Thanks! Um, hi. I'm glad you entered my fun little caption contest, but your entry was kind of inapropriate for this wikia so I had to remove it. Chrismh (talk) 21:01, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, no problem. It was a simple mistake and you didn't no better. What kind of admin would I be if I got angry over that? Chrismh (talk) 12:29, November 15, 2013 (UTC) hi gakupoliver19! 4evrstrawberryz (talk) 00:30, February 14, 2014 (UTC)